Never Ever After
by On3 W1nged Ang3l
Summary: This story follows the travels of many different people trying to survive in the world post the initial outbreak of the mysterious virus.
1. Introduction

Before you read:

I'm no gun expert or medical guru but I do love zombie movies, stories and everything else to do with the extermination of non stationary cadavers.  
My name is Richard Toeran

I'm a father to one slightly insane baby boy named Alexander Lee, as well as 30 or so betas.

I'm also married to an equally insane woman who goes by the name Samantha.

But enough about me, more about the story.

This story takes place in the Dawn of the Dead 04 universe, where the cliché slow moving zombies of Romero are replaced with the high speed monsters of James Gunn.

The viral infection in my story we will call it T1 has spread quickly across most of the world's surface.

All large out posts have fallen due to infected persons being admitted to the sick wards.

We will follow multiple people as they try to stay alive, find loved ones or come to their ultimate end.

I plan on this story being sorta never ending and ever evolving.  
I'll introduce new characters and places as they come to me. Word of advice; don't become too attached to any one character.

Thanks for you interest in my story and I hope you enjoy it. As ever input is VERY welcome, constructive critics are my best friends :).


	2. Chapter 11 Adrian and Broody

Adrian and Broody 1.1

"Oh for the love of-"Adrian cursed under his breath. He slammed the door shut and put the heavy cabinet in front of it. "Broody!" he called to his partner, "Sup?!" came Broody's muffled reply sounded like he was in the basement. "Dude! Are you TRYING to get us killed?!" Adrian practically screamed this as he made his way to his friend's voice. "What are you talking about?!" Broody screamed back in his defense. "You left the back door open…AGAIN!!" he peered down into the barely lit basement and saw Broody as he started to ascend the stairs. "That wasn't me bro…"Broody's eyes opened to the size of plates."Wha-"Adrian realized in about a half a second what had happened. Whoever did the watch before them had forgotten to lock the door…Now something was in the watch house with them.

Adrian wheeled around ball bat at the ready; he was good about not using his gun unless it was really needed. "Adrian wait up!!" Broody's voice was full of panic. Adrian lifted his fist in the air making the signal to both shut up and stay put. They both stood still listening. A harsh wind blew around the house and the dusk continued to cover the fields with cold darkness. The birds never came to this field anymore...maybe they found a safer place to rest and eat, unbothered by these monsters.

Adrian looked down the all into the lit kitchen. The door was shut and a sliver of light came through the bottom. They both stood staring at the light for a moment. A shadow slowly went past the light coming from the kitchen. CHA CHINK! Broody readied his firearm loudly. Adrian gave him the stink eye.

The shadow stopped moving, so did the two young men. A low snarl filled the kitchen, and then a BANG THUD BANG, as the thing in the kitchen started banging the door trying to break it down. "I got this one slugger." Said the suddenly brave Broody. He charged past Adrian and kicked the door in. The zombie stood as if perplexed. Broody pumped a round into his shot gun and took aim. CLICK "Are you SERIOUS?!" Adrian thought out loud.

This guy forgot to put ammo in his weapon…Broody, now filled with panic yet again, fell back to where Adrian stood. The thing lurched forward with suprising speed and grabbed Broody by the ankle. He fell flat into the cold cement of the house. His broken nose bleed freely as the thing pulled itself towards his now exposed calf. Adrian jumped over his friend with his bat held high above his own head. He brought the bat down so hard and fast that the sound of the zombie's skull being cracked open was drowned out by the metallic CLANG of the bat.

"Gotcha" Adrian said as he pulled the wedged bat free from the things head. He pulled out his pocket knife and added another notch to his collection. "And that makes 32." He gave his hand to his friend who lay on his back breathing hardly. "Th..Thanks" Broody took his hand and stood up.

The duo took the carcass by the hands and feet and hauled it to the furnace in the basement. The smell of the body was horrid. They took their machetes out and process to hack the body into smaller pieces to fit them into the furnace.

Once they were done they took their positions in on the second floor of the watch house and settled in for their shift.

The watch house is actually an abandoned farm house located in Hays county Texas. The house sits directly in the middle of cow pastures so who ever is on watch could see anything coming from up to 4 miles away, of course at night time this wouldn't be the case but they'd still have time to radio back to the High school and give the outpost an advance warning. The high school was a clear shot from the Watch House. If you stared hard enough you could see people in the buildings through the windows. It was about 2 miles away so they too could see anything coming, just a little later than the watch house.


End file.
